


Sex and the Couch

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, domestic gallavich, gallavich prompts, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so when I made this AO3 account I decided to put in all the stupid shit I wrote on Tumblr, which unfortunately comprehends also all the possibly fluffiest drabbles that ever passed by on the history of this tv show?<br/>You will get diabetes, and it's not even worth it? <br/>I'm no good at this summary thing because I am supposed to self-promote here, to convince you to click and read and instead I'm just insulting myself so I think I'm gonna shut up now. <br/>Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first prompt I received ever and I was really bad at it but it kind of gives me nostalgic feelings and even though is stupid I kind of smile when I read it so you guys be patient and move on. 
> 
> The prompt was: V, Fiona, ian and mickey watching a movie when they get board and start to make out v and Fiona watch and they live seeing ian happy. Very sweet mickey.
> 
> I'm sure anon was writing really fast so don't judge and forgive the both of us. Sorry? Not really, though.

\- Here’s beer, people. What are we watching? - Fiona settled easily next to Vi on the couch, exchanging with her a knowing not-so-subtle look and eyeing the couple sitting next to them. Ian was smiling, and that was enough for Fiona to be forever grateful to Mickey Milkovich. He never saw Ian being so comfortable with someone the way he was with Mickey: they were natural magnets to each other, they anticipated each other’s movements and actions, they laughed at things that were inaccessible to everyone else. Fiona hated love around her since Jimmy was gone, but she had to say that watching Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich for God’s sake, sharing a beer with Ian, staring at him smiling shyly while he wasn’t looking, agreeing to come over to watch a movie with the family… It was fucking cute.

\- I brought Sex and the City, the movie! Love that four bitches! - exclaimed V with a devilish smile. Mickey grunted and Ian stared blankly at the ceiling, an exasperated expression on his face. 

\- You owe me one - murmured Mickey to Ian’s ear, drowning lightly his nose in his ginger hair. Ian giggled and turned to face him, eyes in the eyes, their lips brushing silently. 

\- I’ll come up with something - he whispered before deepening the kiss, hard and wet on Mickey’s mouth. Mickey’s hands flew immediately in Ian’s hair, while Ian’s were all over his face. For several moments, the world outside disappeared. 

\- Guys, the movie isn’t even started yet - protested Fiona with a laugh. The two hardly got off each other far enough to breath. Mickey rested his forehead on Ian’s, not willing to break eye contact for a second.

\- It’s Sex and the City. You can watch at us or at tv, it’s the fucking same thing. - he stated matter-of-factly, his voice broken, his lungs grasping for air.

Ian smiled.

\- …Except that we are far better.


End file.
